Things I'll Never Say
by Dookamargirl2
Summary: Percy and my OCs are having a karaoke week instead of Campfire. I'm pretty sure Aphrodite has something to do with this... Rated K for super minor swearing. "I hope you can sing..."
1. The Beginning

**Yay! My first Fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, The Mark of Athena wouldn't have ended how it did.**

**Although I do own my OCs and stuff like that…..**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hello

My name is Annika Jones and I'm the daughter of Hades, I'm 13 years old and have dark hair dark eyes and a Goth/punk sense of style.

I'd go into more detail but that would take too long, so I'll just fill you in as I go.

I was sitting on the beach of Camp Half-Blood, listening to the calming sounds of the ocean when I heard my name being called.

"Annika!" the voice yelled "Annika?!"

I didn't respond right away.

"Yes?" I said finally, but I don't know if the person heard me because I didn't say it very loudly.

"There you are," the very familiar voice said

I turned to see my best friend Jayden Tsang son of Poseidon running up to me.

He stood next to me; hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Hey we're having a karaoke competition, tonight," he said once he got his breath back.

"Oh, okay," I mumbled

I've had a crush on him for a while now-how could I not? He has shaggy, messy black hair; a crazy smile that seems to also be sarcastic, dark sea green eyes that look like the deep ocean. Now whenever I talk to him I end up stuttering and mumbling and when I try to tell him how I feel it just doesn't come out.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down beside me

I tugged at my long dark hair and pulled at the hem of my shirt for something to do.

"I-I-It's nothing," I stuttered

"I-I-I better…um….go," I said nervously standing up brushing the sand off of my clothes and looking at my feet, I could feel my cheeks turning red.

Then I turned and ran up the sand, I walked into the forest to cool off.

When I felt better I walked back to camp, just in time for the conch horn to sound, signaling dinner.

I walked in and grabbed some food, after sacrificing to the gods I sat down across from Nico at the Hades Table.

"Hey, are you going to sing?" I asked smirking

He looked up,

"Hey and…sure?" it came out more like a question

"Cool," I said

We continued to talk about nothing until people started to get up and walk to the Amphitheatre for the karaoke competition.

"I'll see you later; Thalia said she would meet me at the Amphitheatre," said Nico smiling goofily and jogging off.

You see, Nico is now 16 and no longer the Mythomagic obsessed little boy Percy so smugly made him out to be when he was younger.

Thalia quit the hunt last year the year Nico turned 16 (hint, hint) she said that she just missed her friends but I think there was an ulterior motive (hint, hint).

I laughed at my brother's antics and stood to go to the Amphitheatre.

"Annika!" I heard Jayden yell

I really didn't feel like embarrassing myself in front of half the camp so I started walking faster.

"Annika, wait up!" he yelled again

I went faster almost running all the way to the Amphitheatre.

Me being faster than Jayden (meaning he would've had to have sprinted to keep up with my fast walking)I got to the Amphitheatre before him and sat as far away from him as possible.

The Amphitheatre been transformed by the Hephaestus cabin, now it had a stage with red curtains and speakers all around the Amphitheatre, with a few Apollo kids sitting at different instruments.

I ended up sitting next to the aisle and next to my friend Christina Randal, a daughter of Athena although she looks more German than Californian.

"Hey, Christie," I said

"Hey Annika," she replied

"Where's Chris?" I asked

Christopher Gilmore was a son of Zeus and they were dating, you didn't have to be Aphrodite to know that these 2 loved each other.

"I don't know," she said "but if I had to guess I'd say he's performing,"

I nodded

"Hey campers!" said my friend the daughter of Apollo Jade Smith, although you probably couldn't tell, she may have pale blue eyes but she had brown hair and a smile that made you think she could've been an Aphrodite kid

"First up we have….Rhonda Leung!" announced Jade that kid is **seriously** too cheery for her own good

Another thing, I hate Rhonda: she is a slutty girl that thinks Jayden will be her future husband because he has good abs or something and that beautiful people belong together or something stupid.

I really don't care about her morals.

Yes, I did say stupid twice, that's how stupid she is.

She sauntered up to the stage in her short skirt that she flashed the audience in with and her low cut top that also flashed the audience.

She took the mic.

"This is for all the boys," she said sickly sweet

_I'm way too cool for you boy_

_That's why it'll never work_

_I'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When I say it's over_

_Damn all these beautiful girls_

_We're only going to do your dirt_

_We'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When I say it's over_

She sang dancing in what I guess was supposed to be a seductive way, and she sounded like a dying cat that was being tortured.

_Yeah, yeah_

_I remember when_

_I was hanging with my friends_

_That's when I caught your eye_

_You thought that I was fly_

_Right then you wished that I would be your baby (be your baby)_

_You try to spit some game_

_Asking me girl what's your name_

_All that ice upon you chain_

_So I asked you the same_

_Something tells me that we'll have fun together (fun together)_

_I ain't easy to find_

_I'm one of a kind_

_Oh when I dutty wine_

_I know you're only mine_

_Tonight is yours_

_Tomorrow's for another guy (another guy)_

_I'm way too cool for you boy_

_That's why it'll never work_

_I'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When I say it's over_

_Damn all these beautiful girls_

_We're only going to do your dirt_

_We'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When I say it's over_

_You've been calling me_

_Leaving messages all week_

_Was your curiosity_

_Got you knees weak_

_I'm not looking for a man_

_So I don't want no confusion (no confusion)_

_I took you to the floor_

_Got you begging me for more_

_But that was my queue to go_

_So I hit the door_

_I let you hot_

_With your mind used to running wild (running wild)_

_I ain't easy to find_

_I'm one of a kind_

_Oh when I dutty wine_

_I know you're only mine_

_If you stick around_

_Be careful not to fall in love (fall in love)_

_I'm way too cool for you boy_

_That's why it'll never work_

_I'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When I say it's over_

_Damn all these beautiful girls_

_We're only going to do your dirt_

_We'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When I say it's over_

_Now a couple months have passed_

_Never thought that this would last_

_Oh everybody asked_

_How you got a girl like that_

_But you should've known_

_That nothing lasts forever (lasts forever)_

_I mashed up your mind_

_When I tell you lies_

_But boy don't be surprised_

_That I'm seeing other guys_

_I'm too young to settle_

_And you should've known better (known better)_

_Damn all these beautiful girls (you should have known)_

_We're only going to do your dirt ('cause I'll have)_

_I'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When I say it's over_

Thank the gods that's over, I thought my ear drums were going to burst.

All the boys, (except the ones with girlfriends, or brains) were drooling at the sight of her. And only they cheered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Uh…thank you for killing our eardrums," said Jade shoving her down the steps and off the stage.

I almost laughed at her expression.

"Next we have….."

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review and answer this question**

"**What is Persephone's Roman counterpart?"**

**And also who do you think is better?**

**One Direction or The Wanted?**


	2. Taken

**Hey Again!**

**Well I just realized that I forgot to say that I didn't own Beautiful Girls by Jojo from last Chapter.**

**Oops**

**I don't own Percy and Co. or Percy would never have disappeared.**

Chapter 2: Taken

"Next up we have….Chris Gilmore!" announced Jade

Chris ran up the steps to applause.

"Thanks, this is for Diane," he grinned before starting up the music.

Diane was Rhonda's half-sister that died in the war.

She was almost exactly like Rhonda just slightly quieter and dumber.

She was his crush from before Christie and once he was with Christie she thought he was suddenly worth his attention.

Although that could be due to the fact that that is when he started training and his muscles became more defined.

I could see Christie stiffen and I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_Now that you can't have me_

_You suddenly want me_

_Now that I'm with somebody else_

_You tell me you love me_

_I slept on your doorstep_

_Begging for one chance_

_Now that I finally moved on_

_You say that you missed me all along_

Wow, that is so true…..and I never knew Chris could sing.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think I am?_

_You only love to see me breaking_

_You only want me 'cause I'm taken_

_You don't really want my heart_

_No, you just like to know you can_

_Still be the one who gets it breaking_

_You only want me when I'm taken_

_You're messing with my head_

_Girl that's what you do best_

_Saying there's nothing you won't do_

_To get me to say yes_

_You're impossible to resist_

_But I wouldn't bet your heart on it_

_It's like I'm finally awake_

_And you're just a beautiful mistake_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think I am?_

_You only love to see me breaking_

_You only want me 'cause I'm taken_

_You don't really want my heart_

_No, you just like to know you can_

_Still be the one who gets it breaking_

_You only want me when I'm taken_

_Thank you for showing me_

_Who you are underneath_

_No, thank you, I don't need_

_Another heartless misery_

_You think I'm doing this to make you jealous_

_And I know that you hate to hear this_

_But this is not about you anymore_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think I am?_

_You only love to see me breaking_

_You only want me 'cause I'm taken_

_You don't really want my heart_

_No, you just like to know you can (no you don't, no you don't)_

_Still be the one who gets it breaking (breaking)_

_You only want me when I'm taken_

_Now that you can't have me_

_You suddenly want me_

Christie smiled at how ironic that song was.

"Thanks, Chris," said Jade smiling at him, she had always thought of him as an older brother, Chris walked down over to us.

"Good job, but that was a bit depressing," I told him as he sat down beside Christie.

He smiled sheepishly "Sorry," he said

"No problem," I replied

"I never knew you could sing like that," said Christie sadly, with a tinge of bitterness "Let me guess, Diane did didn't she?"

Chris sat there, but that was enough of an answer for Christie and she stood and stormed out of the Amphitheatre with Chris running behind her apologizing profusely.

**Well, that's chapter 2 done. YAY!**

**Sorry, feeling a bit hyper right now.**

**I don't own Taken by One Direction.**

**Sorry about the One Direction but my friend-who Christie is based on-really likes One Direction and she wanted me to post one, I don't know I might post another One Direction song if it fits the situation. **

**Question: What do you think of Justin Bieber, because one of my friends really likes him and a lot of my friends hate him.**

**What your opinion?**

**Dooka Out!**


	3. Give Your Heart a Break

**Hey Peoples of Fanfiction World!**

**Sorry my friend used to say "Hello peoples of this Earth!" really loud in my ear and I guess it stuck….**

**I originally was making this a 2 shot…..then I started adding details and more details.**

**So now it's going to be kind of long….**

**I'll try to update often but I might have homework so no promises, sorry.**

**And sorry I keep trailing off so much today.**

"Next up is…Janice Wong!" announced Jade

I was about to get up and help Christie when I realized that probably wouldn't be a good idea, Christie could handle it.

I just hoped she would be okay and wouldn't do something rash.

Oh who am I kidding she's the queen of rash!

Janice smiled and climbed onstage amid the applause.

She's a daughter of Aphrodite and she isn't stuck up and snobby like Rhonda or like Diane was.

"Thanks, this is for my wonderful boyfriend," said Janice_  
_

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are_

_So close yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

I think this is her favourite song or something, she is also a really good singer, but I think she might be charm speaking us….

_Don't want to break your heart_

_Want to give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, my love_

I'm pretty sure her boyfriend made her a cellphone yesterday, especially since Johnny (Her boyfriend if that was not obvious) is a son of Hephaestus.

_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours if we want it_

_We can take it if you just take my hand_

_There's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't want to break your heart_

_Want to give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_

_And our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't want to break your heart_

_Want to give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_(Let me give your heart a break)_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_

_Don't want to break your heart_

_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

There was a lot of applause to that number.

"Thank you!" she smiled walking over to her boyfriend and giving him a quick kiss.

"Get a room!" shouted someone in the crowd

Probably a Stoll brother,

You know for a daughter of Aphrodite, she has a really good death glare.

I wonder who's next…..

**Sorry if that was kind of short, I always have something that needs to be done, dishes to put away homework to do…..**

**Oh and I don't own: Give Your Heart a Break that's Demi Lovato's.**

**Do any of you like Paramore?**


	4. You've Been On My Mind

**Well, here we are again.**

**Hey! I just quoted Neon Trees!**

**I do not and sadly will not ever own Percy Jackson and co. *tears***

**Oh well, here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: You've been on my mind

"Colin Chan!" announced Jade

Colin was a son of Dionysus that has also been my friend for a while.

He grinned at the crowd

"This is for Clarissa," he said starting up the song

_I don't know how we happened we just kind of did_

_I was being sarcastic and asked for a kiss_

_You've been on my mind_

_Waaaooohhh_

_You've been on my mind_

_Waaaooohhh_

Actually, that's pretty accurate…

_I don't know what to call us but you're cool with that_

_I told you I was nervous, you smiled and laughed_

_You've been on my mind_

_Waaaooohhh_

_You've been on my mind_

_Waaaoohhh_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't let you go (go) all alone_

_Keep me inside_

_When I'm strung out, full of doubt_

_You keep me alive_

_With the smile on your face and the hair in your eyes_

_I won't let you go this time_

_I won't let you go_

_Won't let you go_

_I've lost track of the days since you've entered my life_

_They all think that we're crazy; I tell them they're right_

That's pretty true…..

_You've been on my mind_

_Waaaooohhh_

_You've been on my mind_

_Waaaooohhh_

_I won't say goodbye_

_(I won't say it, I won't say it)_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't let you go (go) all alone_

_Keep me inside_

_When I'm strung out, full of doubt_

_You keep me alive_

_With the smile on your face and the hair in your eyes_

_I won't let you go this time_

_I won't let you go_

_I won't let you go (go) all alone_

_Keep me inside_

_When I'm strung out, full of doubt_

_You keep me alive_

_With the smile on your face and the hair in your eyes_

_I won't let you go this time_

_I won't let you go_

_I won't let you go_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't say goodbye_

_(I won't say it, I won't say it)_

_You've been on my mind_

_I won't let you go (go) all alone_

_Keep me inside_

_When I'm strung out, full of doubt_

_You keep me alive_

_With the smile on your face and the hair in your eyes_

_I won't let you go this time_

_I won't let you go_

_I won't let you go_

_Waooohhh_

_You've been on my mind_

_I won't let you, I won't let you go_

_Waaaooohhh_

_You've been on my mind_

_I won't let you, I won't let you go_

I could see Clarissa smiling as Colin walked off the stage to applause.

"Wasn't that just wonderful?" asked Jade excitedly

Again, very ADHD,

"Attention!" yelled Jade as everyone started chatting about something.

"Next up is…."

**You'll see next update, sorry my chapters are short…..**

**I don't own You've Been On My Mind by Davedays**

**Hey do you know what song these lyrics are from?**

"**You're so amazing you shine like the stars"**

**Please review and let me know.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. I Should've Kissed You

**Well continuing from last time, here is chapter 5**

**Wow I'm churning it out aren't I?**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and co. if I did Percy would probably be a girl…..**

**Awkward! Sorry, after school I have to let out my hyperness! **

**Smart parts of brain: "hyperness" isn't a word!**

**Other parts: I know…..**

**Smart parts of brain: then get on with the story!**

**Other parts: Fine!**

**Sorry I'm weird like that…**

Chapter 5: I Should've Kissed You

"Next up is…Jason Grace!" announced Jade

I saw Piper smile and Jason freeze

"Uh….what?" he asked

"You're singing next, that's what this list of people who are singing is for," explained Jade

"Uh….okay," he said standing up and walking down to the stage.

"This is for Piper McLean," he said turning to tell the band his song.

_I keep playing it inside my head_

_All that you said to me_

_I lie awake just to convince myself_

_This wasn't just a dream_

I guess he really is confused, Piper only likes him!

I know because Janice told me and being her half-sister I'd think she would know.

_'Cause you were right here_

_And I should've taken the chance_

_But I got so scared_

_And I lost the moment again_

_It's all that I can think about, oh_

_You're all that I can think about_

_Is your heart taken?_

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused_

He must really be dense on this subject, although I think they haven't really done anything romantic, or to indicate that they were anything more than friends.

_Just tell me, am I out of time?_

_Is your heart breaking?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away_

_When, when I should have kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should have kissed you_

_Every morning when I leave my house_

_I always look for you, yeah._

_I see you every time I close my eyes_

_What am I going to do?_

_And all my friends say_

_That I'm punching over my weight_

_But in your eyes I_

_Saw how you were looking at me_

_It's all that I can think about, oh_

_You're all that I can think about_

_Is your heart taken?_

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused_

_Just tell me, am I out of time?_

_Is your heart breaking?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away_

_When, when I Should Have Kissed You_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should have kissed you_

I smiled as Jason kneeled down and led Piper up to the stage and took her hand, they started swaying back and forth slowly, dancing together.

_When you stood there_

_Just a heartbeat away_

_When we were dancing,_

_And you looked up at me_

_If I had known then_

_That I'd be feeling this way_

_If I could replay_

_I would have never let you go_

_No, oh_

_Never have let you go_

_Am I out of time?_

_Is your heart taken?_

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused_

_Just tell me, am I out of time?_

_Is your heart breaking?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away_

_When, when I Should Have Kissed You_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should have kissed you_

"Piper, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Jason asked placing her hand on his chest.

Instead of answering she gripped his t-shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

It didn't last very long, but when they pulled back they both looked like they had just won the lottery.

"Awwwww," cooed Janice smiling at them

Jade walked up the stage.

"Are you done?" she asked smirking slightly at them

They both blushed and got off the stage.

I hope he gets it now, because if he doesn't he will officially be dumber at this than Percy.

(Jayden told me about the whole Annabeth, Rachel and Percy thing)

Speaking about Jayden I haven't seen him for a while now, I wonder where he went…

**Well that was weird to write.**

**I've never kissed a boy before so I made it in a point of view that wasn't one of the 2 people kissing.**

**That way I wouldn't have to explain what it felt like because I don't know what it feels like.**

**At the rate that I'm writing I'll have an update upreally often!**

**Oh, I don't own I Should've Kissed You by…..dare I say it? ….1D there I said it *cringes* sorry, I thought that the song fit the Jasper mood I was in. *sighs***

**What kinds of music do you listen to?**


	6. Don't Let Me Go

**Hi again, I think I'll finish this soon, I don't want it to go on forever.**

**Sorry I haven't updated the past few days, I've had a lot of homework **

**Thanks to you awesome people that reviewed, it's nice to know that people are actually reading. I like The Wanted a bit better; I think One Direction has catchier songs.**

**That's just my opinion…**

Chapter 6: Don't Let Me Go

"…Annika Jones!" I heard being announced.

You see I was just thinking about where the hell Jayden went when I heard my name being called.

I quickly snapped back into reality.

"Uh…..Me? Singing….now?" I asked not quite believing it.

"Yeah," said Jade smiling

I sighed, standing and making my way down to the stage

As I walked I noticed a kind of Pinkish glow around me and looked down.

Well saying that my appearance had changed would be an understatement

I was wearing my favourite black Marianas concert t-shirt, black leggings scrunched up around my knees, and a dark green skirt **(A/N: Like the ones in the Glee concert movie when Santana was singing Valerie)** with sea green converse.

At least my hair was still the same and I didn't feel any makeup on my face, thank the Gods.

C'mon Aphrodite, why do only I have to be tortured by a makeover?

Thunder rumbled,

Geez, I didn't mean it personally, calm down.

I needed a song, preferably **before** I get to the stage

"I need a piano," I said turning to the band

"Sure I'll play for you," said one of them.

"No," I replied politely

"I'm playing the piano though," the kid said like he was talking to a 2 year-old

"Well, we're going to have to start at the beginning," I said, "I play piano, you not play piano," I said like I was talking to a really slow person

"But I'm the piano player for this song night," the kid insisted on arguing with me.

If it's an argument he wants it's an argument he'll get!

"Just get away from the damn piano or I'll get some skeletons to do it for you," I threatened

"Getting up," he announced tripping over his own feet trying to get away from the piano

"Good," I said

Then the other Apollo kids stood and moved the grand piano up onto the stage.

Taking a breath I sat down

"You'll know when to come in when I get there," I told the people at the instruments.

Then I sat down and began to play the first few chords and smiled at the few shocked expressions I saw.

They probably didn't know that I could play piano.

I smiled wider as I began to sing one of my favourite songs.

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

Maybe in spirit…

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_[X2]_

I'm not sure why I like this song, but I really feel something and remember things when I listen to this.

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_To steady your hand_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_Time, time, time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_[X2]_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_[X4]_

I smiled slowly at the end, thinking about things that I thought I had buried deep down in my subconscious.

"Thank you Annika," said Jade

"Yeah, sure," I said absentmindedly walking offstage.

I decided to go for a walk to clear my head, and jogged outside.

**Well that's all for today, I think Annika might stumble upon Jayden worrying about who he's going to sing to, or maybe Christie sulking because she thinks that Chris still likes Diane.**

**Um….**

**I will update soon! **

**Oh right! I don't own Never say Never (Don't Let Me Go) by the Fray (Love them! Even though they're not Marianas Trench)**

**Question: If you could have one magic item, what would it be?**


	7. Heart Attack

**Hey-o it's been a while since I updated this, sorry.**

**I meant to update this yesterday but my mom took away my laptop…..**

**This chapter is officially dedicated to my sister because….well you'll have to see won't you?**

**I don't own Percy and Co. Peoples; otherwise Nico would not have gone through Tartarus.**

Chapter 7: Heart Attack

I walked through the forest, the cool air clearing my head.

I heard faint sniffling as I walked past a tree and turned to see Christina leaning against a tree.

"Christie?" I said lightly, trying not to startle her,

I slowly moved toward her.

She stiffened and turned around quickly.

"Oh," she sighed turning back around "Hi Annika,"

She slowly slid down the tree.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked lightly

"Well, he said that he did love me and Diane was a thing of the past, but I've also learned to read people, and my readings suggested that, he was not being entirely truthful, so who do I trust? My judgment, or my boyfriend's word?" she asked frantically.

"Well….." I said thinking

"I think you should trust both," I said finally

"What? How?" she asked "They are completely contradictory!"

"Well, you can go with your judgment and know he's lying, but you can also trust his word when he says that he's over it, I have known him longer than anyone, except may Jade, but I know that he wouldn't lie to protect someone, he's too honest. If he was off it must have been something else," I said reassuringly

"Okay….." she said skeptically

"Think about it I said setting off deeper into the forest, I wasn't worried about the monsters, I could defend myself just fine.

Then I heard a rustling in the bushes. I quietly crept forward, enlarging my sword.

You see my weapon is two charm bracelets that won't come off of my wrists, and they have any weapon I needed, from a gun, to a sword, to a Greek fire grenade.

Stupid ADHD, I'm getting off topic!

Anyway, I crept towards the bushes and peeked through.

Jayden sat on the other side, head in his hands and my heart sped up a bit and my palms got a bit sweaty.

"What if she doesn't like it?" he mumbled

"She will like it, I know she will," he responded to himself

"Okay, it's go time," he said standing up and taking a deep breath.

As he jogged away, I put my sword away and jogged after him.

Luckily he didn't notice me.

"Next up is Reyna Belladonna!" announced Jade

**(A/N: I don't know Reyna's last name, so I made one up)**

I forgot to mention that the Roman camp decided to visit for a while…

Reyna looked nervous when she walked up the stage, instead of impassive.

I guess Leo being her friend has softened her up a bit.

"This one is for Jason Grace," she said

Jason looked confused and Piper looked uncomfortable.

Leo though looked kind of sad, what's that about huh?

_Baby, you got me sick,_

_I don't know what I did,_

_Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah,_

_Got your voice in my head,_

_Saying' "Let's just be friends,"_

_Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah_

_I'm trying to be okay,_

_I'm trying to be alright,_

_But seeing you with her,_

_Just don't feel right_

_And I'm like (Ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad_

_Getting over you-ooh,_

_And (Ow!) you're giving me a heart attack_

_Looking like you do-ooh,_

_'Cause you're all I ever wanted,_

_Thought you would be the one_

_It's (Ow!) giving me a heart attack,_

_Getting over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_Yeah,_

_Baby now that you're gone,_

_I can't stand dumb love songs,_

_Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah_

_Everyone's telling me,_

_I'm just too blind to see,_

_How you messed me up, I'm better off now, yeah_

_I'm trying to be okay,_

_I'm trying to be alright,_

_But seeing you with her,_

_Just don't feel right_

_And I'm like (Ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad_

_Getting over you-ooh,_

_And (Ow!) you're giving me a heart attack_

_Looking like you do-ooh,_

_'Cause you're all I ever wanted,_

_Thought you would be the one_

_It's (Ow!) giving me a heart attack,_

_Getting over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Ow!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Yeah, every time you look like that,_

_Ow!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ow!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You're giving me a heart attack_

_But seeing you with her,_

_Just don't feel right_

_And I'm like (Ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad_

_Getting over you-ooh,_

_And (Ow!) you're giving me a heart attack_

_Looking like you do-ooh,_

_'Cause you're all I ever wanted,_

_Thought you would be the one_

_It's (Ow!) giving me a heart attack,_

_Getting over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_You,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You're all I ever wanted,_

_Ow_

_Yeah, every time you look like that,_

_Ow_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Come on, you're all I ever wanted_

_Ow_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You're giving me a heart attack,_

_Ow!_

This is very bad, I know for a fact that Jason only ever saw her like a sister never as girlfriend material.

"Reyna, I told you already, I only ever thought of you as a sister, I love Piper and we're together, so can you at least try to be happy for us?" he said firmly holding Piper into his side.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath,

When she opened her eyes she plastered a smile on her face, since-like Christina-I learned to read people, I knew for sure that the smile was almost entirely fake.

"Yeah," she said making her way offstage and fast-walking out of the Amphitheatre.

Ouch! That has to have hurt her pride.

Leo also stood and walked out.

"Hey, have you seen Christie?" a voice behind me said

I turned to see Chris nervously wringing his hands

"Yes, in the forest," I said

He turned to go, but I wasn't done yet.

"Chris, I honestly hope you aren't lying to her, I know you better than a lot of people and I can tell when you're holding something back, but she is still a human being not a mindless soldier and you must treat her as such, understood?" I said as kindly as I could without holding back the firmness in my voice.

He nodded slowly

"That's another reason why I need Christie, to understand all your complicated talk better," he said smiling weakly

He walked away as Jade announced the next name.

"Next up is Jayden Tsang!" she grinned at the crowd as if waiting for us to understand her hidden meaning.

Hidden meaning huh? Hmmmmm….

**There's the next Chapter.**

**It's dedicated to my sister because she hates one direction and the song Heart Attack (That I don't own) is by them.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I posted a new story with Jayden, Annika and other people that are not in this one.**

**It's called Happily Ever After.**

**I couldn't decide whether to put her finding Christina or Jayden so I put both, and I had to add some form of singing so there you go.**


	8. They Don't Know About Us

**Hi, I think I'll just get on with it today.**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

Chapter 8: They Don't Know About Us

"Oh, sorry, that was a mistake, he'll sing later, next is Annabeth Chase! She has requested to do a duet with her boyfriend Percy Jackson," said Jade

"Thanks Jade," said Annabeth's voice from behind the curtain her hand reaching for the mic.

She didn't step out, "This is for you Mother, Lord Poseidon,"

Thunder rolled lightly in the distance.

The music started up and I had to smile, I knew this song and I was pretty sure that Athena and Poseidon weren't going to like it.

Annabeth crept out from behind the curtain as if she was hiding from someone.

She was wearing a gray off the shoulder t-shirt, blue denim short-shorts, a Gray Baseball cap and big movie star sunglasses.

Percy didn't follow her.

_[Annabeth]_

_Yeah-yeah_

_Ohhh,_

_Yeah_

_Headline_

_Rumors and lies_

_Something's always going round_

_Cold eyes judging our lives_

_Like they know what's going down_

_They want to read us like a front page story_

_Up in their business like they're paparazzi_

_They think we're just another tabloid crush_

_In the end they don't know about us_

_(Both)_

_If they want to talk, let them talk_

_(Hey)_

_If they want to whisper, then so what?_

_(Hey)_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_If they want to hate, let them hate_

_(Hey)_

_Cause it don't matter what they say,_

_(Hey)_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

Finally Percy stepped out from behind the opposite curtain in his camp T-shirt, blue jeans, a sea green baseball cap and sunglasses

_[Percy]_

_No sound,_

_Truth cutting out,_

_(Both)_

_Like a game of telephone_

_(Percy)_

_New found talk of the town,_

_(Both)_

_They don't want to leave us alone_

_[Annabeth]_

_Pay no attention to he said, she said_

_Yeah you're the only one I hear in my head_

_[Percy]_

_So let them think they're just a tabloid pressure_

They came together singing back to back.

_[Both]_

_In the end they don't know about us_

_If they want to talk, let them talk_

_(Hey)_

_If they want to whisper, then so what?_

_(Hey)_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_If they want to hate, let them hate_

_(Hey)_

_Cause it don't matter what they say,_

_(Hey)_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_They don't know about us_

_(Hey)_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know_

_They don't know about us_

_(Hey)_

_They don't know about us_

_No_

_[Annabeth]_

_Let them say what they say_

_Baby they can talk all night and day_

_[Percy]_

_Let them waste their time,_

_Rumors ain't never going to change my mind_

_[Annabeth]_

_Cause when you hold me tight,_

_I know it's worth the fight_

_[Both]_

A trench coat each was thrown at them and they put them on and flipped the collars up standing side-by-side

_They don't know the truth,_

_They don't it like we do_

_If they want to talk, let them talk_

_(Hey)_

_If they want to whisper, then so what?_

_(Hey)_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_If they want to hate, let them hate_

_(Hey)_

_Cause it don't matter what they say,_

_(Hey)_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_They don't know about us,_

_They don't know, they don't know_

_They don't know about us,_

_They don't know, they don't know_

_They don't know about us,_

_They don't know, they don't know_

They began to sneak off the stage.

_[Percy]_

_I like this right here. _

_(Annabeth) _

_Ohhh_

The applause was deafening. I hope that the Gods understood their message.

I smiled gently, and remembering that Jayden was probably going to sing next, I hid near the back of the Amphitheatre where he wouldn't see me unless he was looking.

I smiled down at the stage where Annabeth and Percy were sitting beside each other; Annabeth's head on Percy's shoulder and his head on top of hers.

"Next up is….." Jade went on

Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a long night?

**Well there's Chapter 8, sorry I haven't updated in a while (Longer than I usually do anyway), stupid English teacher always giving me too much homework.**

**I was just listening to this song for some reason and I was thinking 'who does this remind me of?' and then Bam! Percabeth song. **

**I No Own They Don't Know About Us by Victoria Duffield ft. Cody Simpson.**


	9. Invincible and Had me hello

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while**

**I was updating my other story so here's chapter 9**

**Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 9: Invincible, Had Me Hello

"…..Jayden Tsang!" announced Jade

I realized I was still standing in the doorway and quickly took a seat at the rear of the Amphitheatre.

He stumbled up to the stage, he looked calm, but he was obviously nervous, I could see it in his eyes.

Hands shaking he picked up the mic.

He began to sing-probably before he could lose his nerve.

_Took a long hard look _

_At my life_

_Lost my way while I was fighting the tide_

_A big black cloud, stormy sky_

_Followed me _

_Oh I was living a lie_

_So heartless, so selfish, so in darkness_

_When all your nights are starless,_

_You're running out of hope_

_But I found the strength inside the sea,_

_Found the better part of me,_

_And I'll never let it go._

_I've come a long, long way,_

_Made a lot of mistakes,_

_But I'm breathing, breathing,_

_That's right_

_And I made it, made it_

_This time_

_I'm a little run down,_

_I've been living out loud._

_I can beat it, beat it,_

_That's right,_

_'cause I'm feeling, feeling,_

_Invincible_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh [x3]_

_When you're gone for days on your own,_

_Tear your heart out just to find your way home_

_I've been so high, _

_I've sunk so low,_

_I've come so far with nothing to show for it _

_Mistaken, I got so good at taking,_

_But now I'm tired of faking._

_This story's getting old._

_So I found the strength inside the sea,_

_Found the better part of me,_

_And I'll never let it go._

_I've come a long, long way,_

_Made a lot of mistakes,_

_But I'm breathing, breathing,_

_That's right_

_And I made it, made it_

_This time_

_I'm a little run down,_

_I've been living out loud._

_I can beat it, beat it,_

_That's right,_

_'cause I'm feeling, feeling,_

_Invincible_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh [x3]_

_Invincible_

_I'm not the only one,_

_To crash into the sun _

_And live to fight another day_

_Like a super nova, _

_That old life is over_

_And I'm here to stay_

_Now I'm going to be,_

_Invincible_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh [x3]_

_Invincible_

_I've come a long, long way,_

_Made a lot of mistakes,_

_But I'm breathing, breathing,_

_That's right_

_And I made it, made it._

_This time_

_I'm a little run down,_

_I've been living out loud._

_I can beat it, beat it,_

_That's right_

_'cause I'm feeling, feeling,_

_Invincible_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh [x3]_

_Invincible_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh [x3]_

_Invincible_

He was actually quite good at singing even if he refused to admit it.

He still looked worried so I suppose he's going to sing another song.

"Um…sorry, Rhonda but I have to sing a duet with Annika now," said Jayden looking patronizingly at Rhonda.

I sat there in shock for a minute, then dread filling me up I started to make my way over to the stage.

As I descended the stairs I caught sight of Rhonda who was glaring at me murderously.

It felt like an eternity before I reached the stage.

Jayden grimaced in a just do it sort-of-way

I nodded and stood up straighter

"What are we singing?" I asked Jade, fists clenched

She grinned, "Had Me at Hello, By Olivia Holt and Luke Benward."

I groaned

"But that's a kiddie failed attempt at a love song," complained Jayden

Jade just shrugged and I sighed, picking up the mic.

"Let's just get this stupid thing over with," I said annoyed

"Agreed," said Jayden

The music started up and I rolled my eyes before launching into the first verse.

_(Annika)_

_I can feel you coming from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_(Jayden)_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_(Annika)_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_(Both)_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say; don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_You had me hello_

_You had me hello_

_Don't say; don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_(Jayden)_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

_Cause you ain't saying nothing_

_I ain't already heard_

_(Annika)_

_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_

_And the speakers blowing up to this dance song_

_(Jayden)_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_(Annika)_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_(Both)_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say; don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_You had me hello_

_You had me hello _

_Don't say; don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_Oooooh, Oooooh, ooh, ooh _

_Oooooh, Oooooh, ooh, ooh_

_(Annika)_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_[(Jayden) Oooooh, Oooooh, ooh, ooh {X3}]_

_(Annika) _

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_(Both)_

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say; don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello _

_You had me hello_

_You had me hello_

_Don't say; don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

"There," I said rolling my eyes "Done,"

Jade looked annoyed

She perked up 2 seconds later, though

I fleetingly wondered if she was bipolar and looked at the ground suddenly clamming up around Jayden again.

"Sorry you had to go through this torture, baby," said Rhonda running up and kissing Jayden again

"Let's get out of here," she said dragging him out leaving me standing awkwardly in the middle of the stage

I backed up and ran into a shadow, disappearing to the place that always made me feel better.

**That's all for now**

**I don't own Invincible by Hedley (awesome band and local too)**

**Or had me hello by Olivia Holt and Luke Benward (with Katherine McNamara)**


	10. Daylight and a Walk in the Woods

Things I'll Never Say

Chapter: 10

**Hey, I'm back! **

**I know right/ it's a miracle, if you were wondering, I hit a bit of writer's block, then I hit a bit of this thing called school and homework.**

**It's been a pretty crazy couple of months.**

**I actually started writing this on Valentine's Day but forgot to finish it so, here's my Valentine's Day gift to you guys!**

Thalia Grace's POV: **(A/N: I bet you thought it would still be Annika right?)**

I watched the spot where she had just disappeared, and I heard Nico sigh softly beside me.

"She'll be fine, she's stronger than she appears," I said

"I guess," he said looking uncomfortable

"Next up is…..Nico Di Angelo!" Jade was announcing

Nico looked horrified and I started to laugh, hauling him up and pushing him towards the stage.

About halfway there he relaxed a bit

"This is for Thalia Grace, my…..best friend," he said, was it just me or did I detect a bit of wistfulness?

Probably wishful thinking I decided, as he told the band his song.

_Here I am waiting; I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

So he was leaving for good? I don't think so. Not if I had anything to say about it.

_I knew this day would come, I knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

_This is our last night and it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

'_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

What does he mean **have to**? He doesn't **have** to do anything!

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_So tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

Hold who close exactly? Me? I'm not his girlfriend or anything….not that I'd want to be….

'_Cause in the daylight I'll be on my own_

_So tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa_

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

Okay, definitely not me then, I'm far from perfect, and I wouldn't exactly call myself beautiful…

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, _

How is this hard? You want to leave? Go ahead; you obviously don't care about my opinion on this situation.

'_Cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_Please, one last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_So tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

'_Cause in the daylight I'll be on my own_

_So tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa_

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_So tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

'_Cause in the daylight I'll be on my own_

_So tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_So tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

'_Cause in the daylight I'll be on my own_

_So tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa_

_Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah)_

_Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa!_

He finished to lots of applause; they obviously didn't know that he was a good singer.

Although it's not something that he would walk around telling everyone, so I'll grant them that, but I was the only one who knew he was a good singer; judging by people's reactions.

He stepped down from the stage and made his way over to me.

Unfortunately, now that he was 16 he was a lot taller than me, he was as tall as Percy and still growing!

"Can I speak to you privately?" he asked

"Uh, yeah," I said following him outside and a short distance away.

"So, I thought it would be better that we have a clear break you know?" he said looking depressed "Recently I've developed some….err…feelings, for you that my dad would find inappropriate" he blushed a deep red "…ugh…..okay what I'm trying to say is that…I really like you Thals," he said looking away shyly, a blush appearing on my cheeks as well

"But, my father would never approve, and you probably don't like me either, and you probably hate me now and I'm sorry I can't help my feelings and I-" I quickly stopped his ramblings by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down towards me while I stood on my tiptoes.

"You _know_ that I like you too," I whispered before pressing my lips against his.

The kiss lasted for some time and when we pulled back I grinned.

"You better not leave me," I threatened teasingly

"You're joking right?" he smiled "Why would I leave my beautiful girlfriend?"

I grinned,

"Let's go back in; the next performance will probably be over soon." I said

So that's what we did.

_I wonder where Annika went_, I wondered fleetingly, taking Nico's hand.

**I hope you enjoyed that!**

**I don't own PJO or Daylight by Maroon 5**

**I do own the almost non-existent plot and the characters. **

**I can say though that, this will only be a few more chapters long, I think I'm done stalling.**


	11. Avril Lavigne Moments

Things I'll Never Say: Chapter 11

**And BAM!**

**For your patience I reward you with an update! YAY!**

Annika's Point of View again

I shadow traveled to my special clearing near the creek, seemingly in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the forest.

No one knew about this place, except a couple nature spirits maybe, the clearing had a serene aura about it, it was peaceful and I had marked it when I had first found it.

The bronze piece of scrap metal pushed halfway into the ground on the side of the creek still shone like it had been polished yesterday.

I went over to the special tree with the three trunks twisting upwards, and grabbed my guitar from where I had hidden it amongst the branches along with my keyboard and a special machine Johnny made for me that played different beats.

I thought of my current situation and sighed as I sat on the banks of the creek.

I nearly smiled as I began to sing the song I'd nearly learned by heart, I'd sung it so many times

_La la la la la_

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

'_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It won't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you?_

_What's on my mind?_

_If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous _

_Trying to be so perfect_

'_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter, I stumble _

_Like I've got nothing to say_

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous _

_Trying to be so perfect_

'_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah!_

_La la la la la la la la_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you...away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_

I smiled as I played the last two chords.

Then I thought of another song that I liked and stood jamming the chords out.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm a pretty dark princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way; I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it going to sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it going to sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

I smirked, and turned to find Travis and Conner Stoll staring at me dumbfounded, Conner was holding a camera and I glad at them, getting over my initial shock.

"What are you doing here?" I growled

"Um, we were just leaving," said Travis who grabbed his brother's arm and ran.

I put the instruments away and decided to just go back to the arena.

It wasn't worth the effort to chase them, plus they had no idea who those songs were for anyways, so it didn't really matter.

As I walked back into the Arena, Will Solace from the Apollo Cabin had just finished singing Stereo Hearts to Nyssa from the Hephaestus Cabin.

"Annika Jones!" Jade announced bouncing once again….Chris must have given her candy again, I swear, that guy can't handle Jade's puppy dog eyes.

I walked up to the stage to notice yet _another_ pink glow around me.

How come she's only changing my clothes?

This time I was wearing Black jean short shorts (why do they have to be so short?) a bright leprechaun green t-shirt and matching converse.

She also added green streaks to my hair.

That bit was cool, I didn't mind having that.

I snagged an electric guitar off of a random guy and told the drummer what to do.

"Let's kick it!" I shouted at the audience, then I cued the drummer and began.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_

_For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_

_We don't ever stop, and we're never going to change_

_Say, won't you say forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my a**!"_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_We live like rock stars, dance on every bar_

_This is who we are; I don't think we'll ever change_

_They say just grow up, but they don't know us_

_We don't give a f***, and we're never going to change_

_Say, won't you say forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my a**!"_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you say forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my a**!"_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

By the end of the song everyone was singing along.

I grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Jade was jumping up and down in excitement.

"That was super awesome!" she squealed at me.

"Next is…." Began Jade.

The tension was so thick I couldn't breathe.

Then I heard a loud shout from somewhere near the amphitheater.

**Mwahahahaha! I decided to be evil and give you a cliff hanger. **

**Well, don't hate me, review and keep on rocking!**


	12. Heartbreak and a Plan

Chapter 12: Heartbreak and a Plan

**Hello Internet!**

**Okay okay, I know I was supposed to be done this soon, but I have too many ideas for this one now, so you're stuck with me for a bit :P**

**First things first, Thank you to the lovely people who have taken the time to review, favourite or follow this story, and coming with me on this journey of learning how to write a proper story.**

**Secondly, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this for a while, it was like there was a dam blocking my ideas, then all of a sudden a few days ago, the dam broke and now I have too many ideas.**

**Right then, enjoy the story!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and Co. because I am not a middle aged meanie who makes Annabeth and Percy fall into Tartarus and then makes us wait a whole year or more to find out what happens to them.**

I unfroze first.

I was almost positive that the voice belonged to Christina.

I ran outside to find Christina crying with a very guilty looking Chris running towards her.

She saw me and ran to me; I held out my arms and let her cry into my shoulder.

I glared at Chris having a pretty good idea what happened.

"Christie, you didn't let me finish," said Chris slowing and walking carefully toward her.

"We're over Chris, I can't believe you would do this to me!"

When he made contact with her shoulder she jerked away and ran toward the cabins.

"What did you do," I demanded as Christina disappeared from sight.

"I told her that I still felt guilty that Diana died, because I watched her die, then I said I love her like a sister, but Christie didn't let me get to the like a sister part, than she started crying, and-" he rambled, but I cut him off

"She was already worried that you didn't love her! Now she thinks she has proof, you know how she is, her Athena brain is working so fast that she sometimes jumps to conclusions when her emotions are compromised!" I shouted at him as Janice, Clara, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia ran out, others following.

"You really did it this time Gilmore," I said turning and running in the same direction Christie had gone.

"Boys are so STUPID!" I yelled out, not necessarily towards Chris, but boys in general, especially ones with dark sea green eyes…..getting off topic.

I figured she had gone to the library which is where she always went when she was upset.

When the new Cabins were built, the Athena Cabin had a library built into its side.

It was a large gray building with a flat roof and a bronze door with an owl above the entrance.

The inside was crammed with book shelves on all subjects, and the over flow was piled up along the walls in the spaces where there weren't tables, or reading chairs.

I eventually found her curled up in a ball in the back corner of the library.

I sat down next to her with my back to the wall.

I rested my head against the wall and waited in silence for a bit until she turned to look at me and gave me the look like she did when she was a small child, who had gotten hurt.

"He doesn't love me," she whispered

I was about to argue but Christie cut me off.

"Don't tell me opposite, I saw the look in his eyes, he meant it, and I just don't know what to believe anymore, I mean sure he's never actually told me that he loves me, but I thought he did."

I decided to not bother to correct her, even if I tried she wouldn't believe me, she needed proof.

So I gave her a hug instead as she cried into my shoulder.

Eventually, Annabeth came in.

"I thought I would find you here," she said softly

"Karaoke is finished for tonight, we'll continue tomorrow,"

I nodded and Annabeth sat down on Christie's other side.

"Don't worry, I know how you feel," sighed Annabeth

"What do you mean?" Christie asked

"Before Percy and I got together, he liked me and Rachel, he could've picked either, but he told me that, while he loved Rachel like a sister, he loved me more than that, which is why I know he would never purposefully cheat on me, he may like other people and do boyfriend like things for other people, but he will always, always love me more than that." Said Annabeth softly with a smile

They both seemed lost in memories, so I felt it was time to take my leave.

"How do you know though?" Christie asked quietly looking at the ground.

"You'll know when you feel it," assured Annabeth

"We should get to bed before the Harpies find us," I said after another long pause.

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Annabeth

We all stood and walked over to the Athena cabin where I gave Christie a hug and told her that eventually everything would make sense, but she needed some sleep to clear her mind.

She reluctantly nodded and went inside

I looked at Annabeth meaningfully and I'm pretty sure she knew what I wanted; why else would she be known for being smart.

She smiled and nodded and I hoped she understood.

As she went inside, I realized how tired I was, but I needed to get a word in with my friends.

I pulled a black skull ring with opals in its eyes out of my pocket and put it on my finger, and whispered to it

"All but Chris and Christie, meet in my cabin in two minutes."

Then I sprinted to my cabin.

When I got there, nearly everyone was there already.

Clarissa, Colin Janice, Johnny and Tim Tolliver the shy quiet son of Demeter, were exchanging money in the back corner over Jade and David Leung, the short, stocky son of Ares who disagreed with Jade on nearly everything.

Jade and David were in a heated argument over something or other in the middle of the floor (nothing unusual there)

Clara Penton the petite, rainbow eyed daughter of Iris, her boyfriend Gregory Grant the skinny, permanently smirking son of Hermes, and Jade's older (but not mentally) brother, Danny Liu the dirty minded Hermes-like son of Apollo, were talking quietly on a bunk bed and Hazel was just leaving with Frank, which made me think that they all must have just gotten there.

"Are you alright if I leave you here with your friends for a while?" asked Nico from behind her

She didn't bother turning around because a) she needn't worry, she knew her brother's voice anywhere and b) her friends needed to be supervised at all times or it would end in mass panic, destruction and injuries.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, have fun with your girlfriend," I responded, even though parts of me were screaming to lock him in with the loud crazy people I call friends.

"What-?" he began

"You acted slightly different around her, and I saw you and Thalia kissing out in the woods earlier," I lied, I really just guessed by the change in his tone and mood.

"Oh," he said blushing, I could tell because his voice rose in pitch slightly

"It's okay," I said

"Have fun and if you-" began Danny

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Leung," said Nico glaring at him

"Sorry, we have matters to discuss, so it's probably best if you leave before he thinks of another way to say that," I smirked and he smiled and left.

"Alright you guys, do you know what happened tonight?" I began

"Christina and Chris broke up," said Jade quietly

"Yeah, because Chris made an idiotic mistake, I hate seeing Christina like this; she hasn't been like this since Diana was alive." I said.

Then I heard panting and I turned to see Jayden come bursting through the door, his hair rumpled (more than usual) and lipstick stains on his face.

He looked like he wanted to apologize for being late but I turned around, I really didn't want to deal with that right now, this was about Chris and Christina, not me.

"Well, since Christina isn't here to say it, I'd say it sounds like you have a plan," smiled Janice

"Got it in one Jan," I smirked

I began to tell them my plan and hoped it would work.

**So now, the Chapter is over **

**But, I hope to have the new one up soon, because I'm just starting the new one as I finish with this author's note, so thank you and please review.**

**Thank you!**


	13. Haunted and Broken

Things I'll Never Say: Haunted and Broken

**Hey you guys, I've finished this chapter! YAY!**

**Oh wow, I'm strangely hyper today, I apologize. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson and Co. who belongs to the annoying guy who overuses cliffhangers (even though we love him for creating this world for us) Rick Riordan. I will sadly never own them, I only own my OCs and the sort-of plot.**

"I don't believe you love me!" Christina yelled early the next morning.

Chris had cornered Christie in front of the mess hall and he had told her that he loved her, but she was broken right now, and she didn't trust her own judgment.

"Fine. You know what? I don't want to try and fix a relationship with someone who obviously doesn't WANT to trust me," Chris spat at her

Then he turned and left her standing there, her eyes watering.

All this time, she had refrained from crying in front of him, but this time she just let it go, and sunk to the ground in sobs.

Annabeth walked over to her and pulled her along to their cabin.

I would've followed, but I knew that she would prefer to be alone right now.

xXLaterXx

As the camp took their seats in the Amphitheatre for the next night of karaoke, I felt anxious and hoped my plan would work.

Jade took her spot at the center of the stage and smiled brightly.

"First up, we have Christina Randal who has requested to sing first," she began

Christina was in her normal outfit of jean shorts, a gray tank top under her overly large camp t-shirt, which was knotted at her waist and her scuffed, dirty sneakers, which squeaked once or twice on her way to center stage.

"This is for Christopher Gilmore," she whispered hoarsely

The everything over the past couple of days had taken its toll on her, she wouldn't eat, wouldn't speak, she wouldn't even look at anyone and according to Annabeth, she hadn't slept last night either. For nearly the entire day she had carried out a deadpan stare at the wall next to her bunk in a state of numbness.

She was more vulnerable right now than she had been in her entire life.

Her eyes were a washed out watery gray, instead of the fierce, piercing gray we were used to.

The signaled the band and began.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

Her eyes were sad and she looked like she was holding back tears.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

She looked everywhere but Chris and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

And her eyes really did look haunted.

_I know, I know, I just know_

_You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

_Oh_

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break._

_Never thought I'd see it..._

She finished with tears streaming down her face and ran off as soon as she was finished.

I stood to follow her, but I saw Chris a little ways away and Annabeth hurrying out the door after Christina and decided to talk to Chris.

"Chris, did you see her, she's a mess. You did that, and don't give me that nonsense about how she won't listen to you, you have to make her listen to you. Even if it seems like she doesn't want to listen, believe me, she desperately does." I told him

He looked sad

"I love her so much, and I don't know how to make her listen, I'm not so good with feelings you know,"

I nodded

"Well, you'll have to show her that, because right now she doesn't know," I said

He nodded

"I have an idea," he said "But I'll need your help,"

I thought for a second and remembered Christina's face yesterday in the library.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked finally

He just grinned.

xXXx

I honestly hoped Chris' plan would work.

I sat on a stool with an acoustic guitar in my lap as Chris nervously waited for Annabeth to bring Christie back into the Amphitheatre.

Finally, Annabeth pulled Christie into the Amphitheatre, Christie looked composed on the outside, but I knew her well enough to know that she was concealing that she was drained and resigned to the fact that she was here.

I smiled reassuringly at her and nodded at Chris to begin.

"This is for Christina, I hope you understand," he said looking at her.

She looked away, and played with her fingers as I began the song.

_In the moonlight_

_Your face it glows_

_Like a thousand diamonds_

_I suppose_

_And your hair flows like_

_The ocean breeze_

_Not a million fights_

_Could make me hate you_

_You're invincible_

_Yeah, It's true_

_It's in your eyes_

_Where I find peace_

Chris started to make his way over to Christie and the crowd parted to let him through.

_Is it broken?_

_Can we work it out?_

_Let's light up the town, scream out loud!_

_Is it broken?_

_Can we work it out?_

_I can see in your eyes_

_You're ready to break_

_Don't look away._

Christie quickly looked at her fingers playing with them and didn't look up.

_So here we are now_

_In a place where_

_The sun blends in_

_With the ocean thin._

_So thin, we stand_

_Across from each other_

_Together we'll wonder_

_If we will last these days_

_If I asked you to stay_

_Would you tell me_

_You would be mine?_

I helped to harmonize and watch as he stood a couple feet from Christie who refused to look up.

_And time_

_Is all I ask for_

_Time_

_I just need one more day_

_And time_

_You've been crying too long_

_Time_

_And your tears wrote this song_

_Stay_

_In the moonlight_

_Your face it glows_

He stood right in front of her and leaned down so that they were level, but she still wouldn't look up.

_Is it broken?_

_Can we work it out?_

_Let's light up the town, scream out loud!_

_Is it broken?_

_Can we work it out?_

_I can see in your eyes_

_You're ready to break_

_Don't look away._

He finished inches from Christie and they were silent for a long time.

"We need to talk," he said finally and he took her hand and they walked out.

I smiled slightly and put the guitar down.

"Next we have….." began Jade looking worriedly where Chris and Christie had disappeared.

**Hey, I finished this!**

**And it DIDN'T take forever, huh….**

**I hope you enjoyed, I don't own Haunted by Taylor Swift or Broken by Secondhand Serenade (love them)**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review and let me know how I'm doing!**


	14. Making it up and More of the Forest

Things I'll Never Say: Making It Up and the Forest

**Hello Internet**

**Well I'm on a roll aren't I? Enjoy!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and co. otherwise I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.**

"….Percy Jackson! Who will be singing multiple songs for us tonight!" exclaimed Jade happily as I stood with Jade near the side of the stage.

Percy groaned and protested but Annabeth whispered something in his ear and he sighed and went on stage, he is SO whipped.

"Alright," he said

He glared at Annabeth and grabbed the mic.

"Let's start this off with a fast song!" he said and the crowd began to get excited.

_I make it up as I go_

_Ooh_

_I make it up as I go_

_Ooh_

I laughed as I recognized the song and saw Jade, Clarissa and Janice recognize it too.

He smiled and walked over to one side of the stage

_Does it look like I've got everything under control?_

_I'm good at faking it_

He shrugged and smiled

_The ice is getting thin but I'm the only one who knows_

_I'm only making it up_

_On the way,_

_Just play it cool and take it day by day_

_Do what I can and if they ask me, I say,_

_"Hey no big deal, I got it all worked out"_

He smiled shyly and waved his hand offhandedly

_I've got a little confession_

_I don't know what I'm doing_

_But if you want, you can play along_

_Maybe I'll wake_

_To find that I went and blew it_

_But 'til I do, I'll keep going strong_

He grinned at the surprised faces at this confession

_I make it up as I go, ooh _

_I make it up as I go, ooh _

_Still haven't gotten it wrong_

He shrugged again and started dancing awkwardly

_Don't got no master plan, I don't got nothing at all_

_Please don't think less of me_

_The chips are in the air, I cross my fingers when they fall_

_And make the best of each_

_Hand I get played,_

_Stay on my toes and take it day by day_

_Do what I can and if they ask me, I say,_

_"Hey no big deal, I got it all worked out"_

He waved offhandedly again and smiled

_I've got a little confession_

_I don't know what I'm doing_

_But if you want, you can play along_

_Maybe I'll wake_

_To find that I went and blew it_

_But 'til I do, I'll keep going strong_

_I make it up as I go, ooh_

_I make it up as I go, ooh _

_Still haven't gotten it wrong_

He pulled Annabeth onstage.

_And I won't stop 'til I can_

_See the dead end with my own eyes_

_I've got a lot to prove, ooh_

_And if I do get stuck,_

_I'll just wait for better luck_

_And if it never comes, I'll make it up_

Annabeth pointed at the people who she knew had watched the music video for the song and we went onstage and started doing the dance moves with her like in the video.

_I've got a little confession_

_I don't know what I'm doing_

_But if you want, you can play along_

_Maybe I'll wake_

_To find that I went and blew it_

_But 'til I do, I'll keep going strong_

We giggled as we danced and Percy smiled at the crowd that was dancing around

_I make it up as I go, ooh_

_I make it up as I go, ooh_

_Still haven't gotten it wrong,_

_Going strong, I make it up, make it up, ooh_

_I make it up as I go, ooh_

_I make it up as I go, ooh_

_Still haven't gotten it wrong _

Everyone cheered loudly at this performance and I grinned at Percy and Annabeth who were smiling at each other.

"Alright!" said Percy to the crowd

The people on stage all walked off except for Annabeth and Percy.

"Who wants another song?!" Yelled Percy

The crowd cheered enthusiastically.

"Alright then!" he said cheerfully "This is for Annabeth,"

_All I want now is to be with you _

'_Cause you know I've been everywhere else _

_Looking back at what you got me through _

_You knew me better than I knew myself _

He pulled Annabeth closer to him

_When I feel lost and I can't find my way _

_When words are at a loss I can hear you say _

She wound her arms around his neck and he wrapped one around her waist singing to her.

_I'll be by your side, when all hope has died _

_I will still be around oh and I, I'm still on your side _

_When everything's wrong, I will still be around _

_By your side _

I could see Thalia and a few others making faces at the mushiness of the song

_Fighting my way back to where you are _

_The only place I ever felt at home _

_Stumbling backwards through the dark _

_I know how it feels to be alone _

_And where we go is where I want to be _

_And in the silence I hear you say to me _

Percy and Annabeth were smiling goofily

_I'll be by your side, when all hope has died _

_I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side _

_When everything's wrong, I will still be around _

_I can't wait another day to show my space between _

_Your heart and mine, and you're all that I need _

_You say I _

They began to sway back and forth like an awkward slow dance.

_I'll be by your side, when all hope has died _

_I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side _

_When everything's wrong, I will still be around _

_By your side, by your side, by your side, by your side, by your side_

He smiled at Annabeth and kissed her chastely amid the loud applause (mostly the Aphrodite Cabin).

They smiled and walked hand in hand off the stage.

I smiled, but it was quickly replaced by a blank look as I saw Jay talking to Rhonda.

I moved closer so I could hear what they were saying.

I knew it was rude but I was incredibly curious.

"I love you," Jay was saying smiling at her eyes glazed.

I stopped dead in my tracks. The pieces of my heart that hadn't already broken, shattered into tiny pieces causing near physical pain, but I was frozen I couldn't move couldn't breathe, I just _couldn't_ as simple as that.

"Aww, I love you too baby," said Rhonda kissing him passionately, but her eyes stayed open, and she looked annoyed.

Then she pulled back and smirked, her face looking affectionate.

"But if you love me, you won't be hanging around that girl Amy or Annie or something," she said

"Annika? What but-Yeah, of course I love you, okay I won't," he smiled

If my heart had shattered before it was like he was just stomping on the pieces.

What really killed me was there was no hesitation, no protesting just a _yeah, okay_

_I will not cry_ I promised myself, but I could feel the burning behind my eyes.

I didn't want to talk to him so he could deliver the news in person.

I turned away; I couldn't look at them anymore.

But it was too late, he had seen me, I waited until his mouth had moved near me, but for the life of me, I couldn't hear what he said.

I couldn't speak; I couldn't even look at him.

I think he must have called my name when I didn't answer because he reached out and put a hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly I could move again, and I felt the anger rise from the pit of my stomach like a zombie wave crawling out of hell, I slapped his hand, then turned and slapped him across the face.

I think Rhonda might have protested but I didn't hear

I couldn't.

I turned and ran out of the Amphitheatre.

I ran past Christie and Chris who I vaguely noticed were hugging.

I ran through the forest like Zeus was after me, I ran and ran until I couldn't breathe and my legs burned I ran until I couldn't run anymore.

I sat down in the middle of a clearing far from camp.

Then I let the anger go and breathed deeply.

I knew there were monsters in this forest and I was a bit too tired to fight right now, but at this point I didn't really care.

I vaguely noticed some naiads and dryads nearing me to investigate but I just wanted to forget, so I closed my eyes.

That's how I fell asleep.

I Hypnos must have pitied me, because I dreamed of nothing.

…**yeah…well that was depressing.**

**I don't own Make It Up by Sam Tsui (love his new album) or By Your Side by Lifehouse.**

**I will try and update soon.**

**One love Superwoman and that is a wrap! zoop! (If you can tell me who that's from, I will give you a shout out next chapter :P)**


End file.
